Pirates of Alagaësia
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: A young woman Eragon's age appears in Alagaësia. She says she's from another land. When Eragon hears this he suddenly takes interest, but soon interest turns into love. But this beauty has a secret.
1. Sparrow, Captain Mariya Sparrow

1A young woman Eragon's age appears in Alageasia. She says she's from another land. When Eragon hears this he suddenly takes interest, but soon interest turns into love. But this beauty has a secret. Eragon, Pirates cross over

A young woman with long brown hair stared off into the distance. She could see the legendary Alageasia on the horizon slowly growing nearer.

"Captain," her first mate, Gibbs said. "What are your orders?"

"You should know what to do by now Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled. "Your so much like your father, Mariya."

Mariya smiled. Gibbs was a good man, he may be an old man, but he served her well. He made many comments on how much she took off her father. Father...it hadn't been long since the sea took his life, in fact it was only a few days ago.

* * *

"Ship!" Someone shouted

Mariya ordered the anchor dropped and the gangplank lowered.

The crew were to stay on the ship until she was sure they would be safe here.

A giant blue dragon appeared in the sky and landed before the gangplank. There was someone on it.

Mariya belted her swords and stayed at the end. Keeping her distance from the dragon.

The rider dismounted and looked at the girl. He seemed to be surprised that she wasn't wearing a dress.

After a moment of inspecting her he asked.: "Are you the captain?"

"Aye" Mariya said. "But you may call me Mariya.

The rider wasn't convinced The rider turned his head twords the dragon, and then faced Mariya again. "Come with me."

Mariya nodded to Mr. Gibbs. Then headed twords the dragon.

* * *

They returned awhile later and told her crew to follow her. They walked twords what they called the 'burning plains'.

The rider, who Mariya found out was named Eragon, came to check on them and seemed to be interested in Port Royal.

"Do you have a last name?" Eragon asked after the mention of last names.

"Sparrow, Captain Mariya Sparrow."


	2. Pirates

A few weeks passed by. Battle after battle Mariya and her crew helped fight the Empire. Mariya ordered them to keep it clean until the time was right. It wasn't long until someone noticed.

It was a man named Jeod, who Mariya could tell was the Marine type. He might know they were pirates. Mariya had to act now. She told Gibbs and he smiled.

Mariya went to her stateroom and opened one of the drawers in her desk. He took out a small chest and took the key out of her pocket. The chest contained every piece of jewelry she either stole or originally owned. She took out a black choker with an attached skull and cross bones and put it on.

The crew waited impatiently as Mariya sharpened her katana's. One member of the crew climbed up to the crow's nest. The pure black sails had already replaced the white ones. He took down the marine flag and started replacing it with theirs. But there was no wind to show what was on the flag. Mariya stared into the Burning Plains. Eragon was watching.

She walked down the gangplank watching Jeod as she headed towards the plains. The plains were not far as the wind blew revealing the flag: Black cloth with a pure whit skull and cross bones that matched the one on Mariya's choker.

Mariya smirked as Jeod drew his rapier. To Mariya, he was challenging her to a fight. She was ready

As she approached Jeod she drew her swords. The fight between her Katana's and Jeod's Rapier began.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon stared at Mariya as she dueled Jeod. He couldn't believe she was a pirate. He wondered if she lied about Port Royal to. He was disappointed, before Mariya came here he believed Alageasia was the only land in the world. It seems he was right.

He had also taken interest in all the stories Mariya had told him about her adventures at sea. Was it her stories, or was it her?

The duel between Mariya and Jeod was turning in Jeod's favor. Eragon was unsure who to favor. Jeod was his friend, but Mariya he loved.

**Mariya's POV**

Mariya fell to the ground, her swords slid three feet in front of her. What had happened? She was winning, but somehow Jeod turned the duel to his favor. She stood, Jeod's rapier was pointed to her heart, but he made no move to give the final strike.

Mariya pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Jeod's heart. She changed her mind in killing him and aimed four inches above his head, missing him entirely when she pulled the trigger.

Jeod looked surprised, apparently, he'd never seen a pistol or a gun before.

"I must warn you, I only miss on purpose."

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon had looked away when Mariya shot, unsure what would happen. He looked back. Jeod was still standing. Did Mariya miss?

When Mariya spoke it was confirmed. She missed on purpose? Why?

**Mariya's POV**

Mariya lowered her pistol and walked towards the war camp. "I'll spare your life, but if you ever challenge me again, I will kill you."

Mariya walked towards Eragon as she put her pistol back into her belt.

"Why did you spare him?" Eragon asked.

"These bullets will be saved for the army of the Empire."

Eragon sighed. "Was everything you told me a lie?"

"Only me being an honest marine was a lie" Mariya said twitching when she said marine.

Eragon seemed to be in thought. Saphira lied behind him, keeping a large sapphire eye on Mariya. At last Eragon said: "If you are as skilled with that thing as you say, I have an idea"

Mariya raised an eyebrow.


	3. Uru'bean

_**A week later**_

Eragon waited impatiently as Mariya changed under Saphira's wing. They were far enough from Uru'bean so that no one would know they were there, but close enough so they wouldn't have to travel far to get to Galbatorix's castle.

A man from the Varden named Jason had accompanied them here since Eragon couldn't enter the city without getting caught.

The plan was fool proof. The Varden had faked a surrender and fled back to Surda. The king was holding a masquerade in celebration of his victory. Mariya and Jason would attend. When the time was right Mariya would pull out her pistol from her dress and fire at Galbatorix's heart.

Tonight Galbatorix's rein would end.

"Are you having trouble with the gown?"

"No, can you tell Saphira she can raise her wing now?"

Saphira raised her wing, revealing Mariya in a purple gown covered in black lace.

Eragon gawked. Mariya looked extremely beautiful, it was hard to tell she was a pirate.

"Is it that bad?" She asked.

"No, you look beautiful" Jason said.

"Very beautiful" Eragon said.

**Mariya's POV**

As they entered the castle Mariya put her black eye mask on while Jason put his white one on. They made their way to the throne room and Mariya almost tripped on her gown.

Jason escorted her inside the throne room. He could pass for a gentleman so well he even covered for Maria's lack of lady-like attributes. They dances a few dances but stopped when Mariya got dizzy.

An hour later Mariya had her chance. They were close to the King. She smiled at Jason to give him the signal to distract him. Jason started a conversation with the king on the war and how he planned to eliminate the Varden.

Mariya pulled out her pistol and shot at Galbatorix's heart. The King fell to the floor as the other guests fled the throne room in fear of being shot themselves. One man stayed behind, he had Zar'roc. Mariya guessed this was Murtagh, the betrayer of the Varden, or that's what Eragon told her.

Mariya aimed her gun at him and Murtagh stood still afraid that she would shoot him if he moved.

Jason made sure Galbatorix was dead and stabbed the corpse where Mariya had shot him.

**Eragon POV**

Eragon heard the shot as Saphira circled the castle. He told Saphira to land and ran into the castle.

**Mariya's POV**

Mariya kept her aim while Jason slit Galbatorix's throat, anything to ensure his death.

Eragon ran in and saw Mariya aiming her pistol at Murtagh. "Don't shoot."

"You want to spare his life?" Mariya asked keeping her eyes on Murtagh.

"Galbatorix is dead."

Eragon walked towards Murtagh and punched him across the face, knocking him out. He then took Zar'roc off of him.

Mariya smiled. "Couldn't have done better myself."

Eragon left the room, dragging the un-conscious Murtagh behind him.

Mariya sighed and put the pistol back in her dress and walked to the body of Galbatorix.

"Nice shot." Jason said commenting her.

Mariya said nothing only carrying the body outside.

Jason followed her outside the castle and gathered all the wood he could find, luckily there was enough to burn two bodies.

Mariya lied Galbatorix on the sticks. They dumped the rest of the sticks on top of the body and set the sticks on fire. Mariya left Jason to making sure there was nothing but ash left of the body and went back to the throne room, where she found Eragon holding a green stone. "Saphira went to Surda and is going to tell them about Galbatorix" He said.

Mariya smiled. "Alageasia is free from him at last."

Eragon smiled and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants and handed them to her. "You probably want to get out of that dress, I found these in a room while searching for the egg."

"Thanks" Mariya said walking out of the room. She found an abandoned room and changed into the clothes Eragon found, surprisingly they fit.

When she returned Jason was talking with Eragon. "We'll wait here until the Varden arrive" Eragon said before noticing Mariya had returned. "You didn't burn it?" he asked seeing she was carrying the dress.

"I thought I should keep it incase an occasion like this came up again." Mariya said.

Eragon walked over to her and smiled. He rapped his arms around Mariya and kissed her fully on the lips.


	4. Goodbye?

The kiss took Mariya by surprise. Eragon liked her? Mariya couldn't believe it. When he withdrew Mariya stared at him. "Eragon?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I'm in love with you."

Mariya smiled. "I'm in love with you two."

In the time it took the Varden to reach Uru'bean, Mariya and Eragon got to know each other a little better. Eragon taught Mariya some of the ancient language and allowed her to speak with Saphira, Mariya taught Eragon how to fire her pistol, he wasn't very good at it. The stone turned out to be a dragon egg once it hatched to Mariya. Eragon taught her what he knew in swordplay and in magic and Mariya took to it fast.

When the Varden arrived the debate on who would be the next king of Alageasia began. Murtagh was locked up in the castle's dungeon until he could be trusted. It wasn't long until it was decides that Roran would rule Alageasia. When he heard this he gladly accepted. Katrina was happy to know that she would rule beside him as his Queen. The coronation was in a week.

Mariya walked the halls of the castle searching for Eragon. There was no sign of him. Mariya however found Roran, and asked; "Have you seen Eragon?"

"Last I saw him he was headed to the dungeon."

Mariya nodded and made her way to the dungeon. On the way there she ran into Nasuada, the leader of the Varden. "Captain Sparrow" She said "Just who I needed to see."

"Please call me Mariya" Mariya said. "And if you don't mind I need to speek with Eragon."

Mariya walked passed Nasuada and soon found Eragon.

Eragon turned to her and smiled. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Mariya says walking by him.

"I was checking on Murtagh." Eragon says walking down the dark corridor.

"Eragon, the crew and I are leaving Alageasia the day after the coronation." Mariya says looking down.

"Why?" he asks stopping.

"They see no treasure here, and if I don't leave with them they'll mutiny." Mariya says tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Eragon, but fate doesn't want us together."

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon watched as Mariya walked down the hall crying. He felt a pain in his chest. He ran after Mariya stopping her before she entered the room she was staying in.

**Mariya's POV**

Mariya whipped the tears from her eyes. "Eragon, I can't stay. Alageasia isn't my home."

"It could be, please Mariya stay here with me." Eragon said hoping she would.

"I wish I could." Mariya said going into her room.

Mariya avoided Eragon up to the coronation. She put on the silver gown Nasuada gave her and stared at herself in the mirror. Today was the last day she would see Eragon. She would miss him.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon walked out of his room and went to the courtyard where Saphira was lying down.

_Is something wrong young one?_ Saphira asked, knowing something was wrong.

_Mariya's leaving after the coronation. I don't understand, she loves me yet she's leaving never to return._

_Why don't you ask her then?_

_Ask her what?_ Eragon asked.

_Ask her to marry you, perhaps she'll change her mind on leaving. _Saphira said.

_Hopefully she will, now that I met her, I'm not sure I can live without her._ Eragon said to her.

**Mariya's POV**

After Roran and Katrina were crowned, Eragon had stopped dancing with Mariya. She stared at him, why did he stop?

Eragon kissed her on the cheek and said: "Will you marry me?"

The whole room stopped dancing and was curious as to what was going on between them. Mariya noticed this. Mariya thought she made it perfectly clear she was leaving. She slapped Eragon and left the room.

**Eragon POV**

The room was in shock. Eragon chased after her, he went to her room thinking she was there, she wasn't. Where could she be? When he realized, she was leaving now. He rushed to find her.

**Mariya's POV**

Mariya approached Briam. He was almost five months old. Mariya put on the saddle she had made and mounted.

_You're not going to get out of that first? _He asked.

_There's no time, the crew's waiting in Terim, let's go_ Mariya said to him, after whipping her tears.

Just as Eragon reached the courtyard Briam took off. Mariya watched him fade as they headed towards Terim.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon watched as Briam disappeared on the horizon. He had to go after her. He jumped onto Saphira. Saphira took off once he was in the saddle. He hoped he would reach her in time.


	5. Please Stay

He was just in time. Mariya was boarding her ship. "MARIYA WAIT!" Eragon said as Saphira landed. He jumped off and grabbed her arm. "Mariya please."

**Mariya's POV**

Mariya turned and looked at him. "Eragon, I've told you, I cannot stay"

"Then I'll go with you."

"What?" Mariya asked. He was actually willing to leave his home?

"I'll come with you if you will not stay." Eragon said. He held both of her hands in his. "Mariya, I love you, and if you leave...I'm not sure I can go on."

Mariya stared at him. "I'm not sure Nasuada will appreciate you just leaving like that"

"I'm sure she'll understand."

Mariya threw various things at him, trying to convince him that she wasn't worth leaving his home.All her attempts failed. She looked to her crew. "Boys, leave without me if you will, but I will stay until I'm married to this pathetic rider."

They laughed and Gibbs said: "We would never leave without you captain."

Mariya smiled and kissed eragon. "Shall we return?"

"Yes, but shouldn't we take them with us?"

* * *

Mariya twirled around in a wedding gown infront of a tall mirror. She had tried on several gowns by now. She had narrowed it down to three. The other two the shop keeper was holding and the third she was currently wearing. "I'll take this one, it's the most comfortable."

"Very well miss." He said before bowing. Mariya changed out of thw gown and went to pay for the dress. The shop keeper shook his hand. She lied the coins on the table, took the dress and left. She ran into Katrina as she headed to her room and dragged her in to show her the dress.

"It's beutiful!" She said.

"Aye, and it doesn't sufficate me like the others I tried on."


	6. Wedding

Mariya sat in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She breathed deeply. _Breath Mariya, don't be nervous, it's only your wedding day._

_Everything will be Mariya _She heard Briam say in her mind. _There is nothing to fear._

_I hope your right boy._ Mariya said as she took another deep breath. She heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

Murtagh entered with Gibbs, he swore in the ancient language he could be trusted. Mariya stood and faced them. "I look horrible."

Gibbs laughed. "Try putting your hair into a bun Captain. It may make it look better."

Mariya did so and looked in the mirror. "Thank you Gibbs."

"Are your ready then?" Murtagh asked. Mariya nodded.

They walked down the hall together and they were silent. _I am here for you Mariya, and I always will be._ Briam said.

Mariya eased up and took a shaky breath as they stood before the throne room doors. Mariya stood to the side and let Murtagh enter the room.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon waited patiently at the front of the throne room. In a week it had been transformed into a church's chapel. He looked at Murtagh as he sat.

_She looks beutiful Eragon, she's a bit nervous though._ Murtagh thought to him. Eragon smiled.

**Mariya's POV**

Mariya put her arm around Gibbs' and took a deep breath. "here goes nothing."

The doors opened and all the guests stood and turned twords her. They gasped. _I knew it I look horrible._

But as she made her way down the asile, she heard murmurs about how beutiful she looked, which made her smile more. Eragon looked in shock at the dress. Mariya hugged Gibbs and took Eragon's hand. "I must look horrible if our in shock." Mariya said, facing the priest.

"No, you look stunning." Eragon whispered.

--------------------

''Do you Mariya Sparrow take Eragon Shadeslayer to be your husband?"

"I do" Mariya replied with a smile.

The throne room's door could be heard opening but everyone ignored it.

"And do you, Eragon Shadeslayer, take Mariya Sparrow to be your wife?"

"I do." He replied.

"If then, by any reason any of you here think these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do mate" A male voice said.

Mariya immediatly turned around. She gasped, "F-father?"

Eragon starred at the man.

"Mariya" He said, holding his arms open.

Mariya ran to him and hugged him. "I thought you were lost to the sea"

"Jack Sparrow always finds a way." He said with a smile

Mariya withdrew and smiled at her father.

"Now, who ever said you could get married without my permission?"

"Jack, Mariya thought you were dead." Gibbs said. "We all did."

------------------------------------------------

Mariya sat next to Murtagh and looked nervous. Her father and Eragon had been out in the hall for awhile now. She looked to the door as she heard it open. Jack smiled and Mariya hugged him.

The priest laughed as Eragon and Mariya went back to the alter. "Where were we, ahh yes. By the power vested in me, I now pernounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Eragon smiled and kissed Mariya.


	7. Captain or First Mate?

Mariya lied next to Eragon, smiling. "It's hard to believe, huh? Were finally married."

Eragon laughed. "At last, and you father is alive after all."

Mariya smiled faded. "I'll miss being captain."

"How did you become Captain?" Eragon asked. "You never told me."

"Well, it was on our way to Alageasia. There was a hurricane. Father made sure my life line was secure and neglected to check his. We fought against the storm. A huge gust of wind rocked the ship and caused Father to go overboard. His lifeline snapped as we tried pulling him up. It was too risky to go after him. He was gone by the time the storm calmed." Mariya said before putting on a smile. "But what matters now is that he's okay. I guess someone must have rescued him."

Eragon kissed her. "Let's get some sleep. We have a lot to prepare for."

"Aye." Mariya said as she lied her head on his chest.

Mariya woke early the next morning and walked to the throne room. She found Katrina arguing with a man, seeming very agitated.

"You denied me my inheritance, therefore I deny you being my father." Katrina says, turning away from the man.

"But Katrina-" He said before he noticed I was beside him.

"You want me to kick him out your highness?" I asked, loading my pistol. The man gulped.

"Thank you Mariya, but I have it covered." Katrina said before two guards dragged the man away. I finished loading my pistol before putting it in my belt. "Eragon and I are leaving, I wanted to say good-bye to you and Roran."

Katrina smiled. "Roran should be back soon, he had something to take care of." Katrina says as Roran entered. He was smiling. He kissed Katrina.

"I guess Sloan didn't take it too well. You did the right thing." Roran said, before noticing me. "Oh Mariya, good morning. Didn't you and Eragon leave yet?"

"Not yet. I came to say good-bye." Mariya said before Katrina hugged her. She then hugged Roran before leaving the throne room. She went to the kitchen and found Eragon eating. She sat by him and got a plate for herself and began eating. "Well I've said my good-byes. Are you ready to go?" She asked after taking a few bites of her meat.

"Just about, I just have to say good-bye to Murtagh and their highnesses." Eragon said before finishing his salad. He kissed Mariya before leaving the kitchen.

Once Mariya was finished, she packed a few things before saddling Briam.

_Mariya, you do realize that me and Saphira cannot come with you._ Briam thought to her as she tightened a strap.

Mariya looked up at him. _Of course you can-_

_I've seen your memories Mariya. There are no Dragons in Port Royal, imagine the chaos. It would not be wise. We would be killed._

Mariya sighed he was right. She got in the saddle and leaned on his neck. _I'll miss you boy. _

_I'll miss you to, my Rider._ Briam thought to Mariya as he rubbed his snout against her brow.

Eragon came in the courtyard and aw the two. He smiled until he saw Mariya's face. She was sad. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Briam and Sapphira can't come with us to Port Royal. They'll be killed if they do." Mariya said sadly.

Eragon looked at Saphira. _Is that true? _asked.

_Aye young one. Mariya's world has no Dragons. Go with her, I understand._

Eragon smiled and moutned. _Lets go then._

Mariya smiled a bit. She held onto the saddle. Briam took off and headed twords Teirm. She held on tight as they headed northwest.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon watched as Briam did air tricks. Mariya seemed to be enjoying it. Eragon heted to see there bond along with his broken, but Mariya was determined to leave. Eragon laughed as she slipped. She almost fell out of the saddle but Eragon caught her. "I got you, don't worry." He said with a smile. He pulled her back in her saddle and flew along side her.

**Mariya's POV**

Mariya smiled and wrapped her arms around Briam's neck. She wasn't afraid to fall. She knew Eragon would catch her. Teirm came into view and Mariya couls see the _Black Pearl_in the distance. "See that black ship out there?" Mariya asked as she pointed. Eagon nodded. "That's the _Black Pearl. _She's a wonderful ship."

Eragon laughed. "Wonderful ship, wonderfull captain." He said with a laugh.

Mariya shook her head. Briam landed outside of Teirm and Jack approached. He eyed Briam and Saphira before saying: "We're almost ready. We just have to finish getting provisions."

"Father, this is Briam, my dragon. He's not coming with us, neither is Saphira. Just thought you'd like to meet them. He won't hurt you." Mariya said as Jack apprached Briam with caution.

_Ahh so this is the famous father of my Rider. Briam said to Jack. Jack backed up. _

"He talks?" Jack asked.

"Of course, he's not your ordianry animal." Mariya said with a small laugh.She patted Briam before heading into Teirm. Eragon said good-bye to Saphira before following Jack. They soon boarded the Black Pearland left Alageasia foever.

"You'll love Port Royal. It's not Alageasia, but it's home." Mariya said before facing Jack. "Where to?"

Jack drew his sword. Mariya knew what this meant and smiled. She grabbed Zar'roc and faced her father. They fought for an hour and Mariya threw Jack on the deck and put Zar'roc to his neck. Jack smiled.

"Congradulations captain." Jack said as he stood. Mariya helped him up.

"At the helm" Mariya said before shouting comands to the others. Jack handed her his compass. "Thank you."


End file.
